Forbidden Fruit
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Narcissa isn't what she appears, she seems to be the perfect tutor, wife, and mother, but is there more than meets the eye? A situation arises with a former student who returns, and it makes things clear in a whole new light. Warnings: Smut- other warnings inside (please read!)


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 2393

Title: Forbidden Fruit

Note: TutorAU

Warnings: large age gap, abuse of authority, infidelity, suggestive language, underage character.

Beta: Aya

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 2: Extinct Languages: Old Norse Proverbs: Task #4 - Oft hafa fagrar hnetur fúinn kjarna: A fair face and a foul heart. Write a fic using the quote 'Don't judge a book by its cover' as inspiration.

* * *

"Very good, Draco," Narcissa said, grinning at her son. Around her sat a small group of eight-year-old Pureblood children. She took a moment to go to the bathroom, and when she returned they had all forgotten their books and were in the process of chasing each other around the room. The ballroom was large, and even seeing Narcissa return didn't immediately deter them.

Her group included Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and her son. Lucius was of the opinion that magical children needed to be raised around magic so that when the time came for them to arrive at Hogwarts, they would be ready for the pressure of passing their first year.

Narcissa had always loved children, and although she only had Draco, she would have loved a larger family. She also thought she had a way with them, they looked up to her, and she loved the way they idolized her.

"I'm counting to three," she threatened. They ignored her, or simply didn't hear as they scampered across the hall.

"One, two…" she started counting, and the children stopped, Blaise's hand was still holding Pansy's braid in his hand and dropped it like a hex.

* * *

When her group turned sixteen, she was so proud of all she had done. They were at the top of their classes. That is, all of them, except for Theo.

Theo's grades had slowly been slipping, and since she regularly sent owls to his father, she kept up to date with his progress.

She called it natural curiosity for her former student, and it sure appeared to be the case. Nobody would have suspected there was more to her offer when she sent Theo an owl to ask him if she could help tutor him again, one on one, to make sure that they get his OWLS. In truth, Narcissa hid a lot from the world; she seemed to be the perfect mother, the perfect wife. Yet she was lonely, and she had seen how attractive Theo had become. Was it so bad for her to just want a little bit of attention from the boy she used to teach?

She wasn't shocked when he agreed and arranged to meet her at the Malfoy Manor. She went to her room to freshen up and waited for the house-elves to call her when he was due to arrive. She made sure to not seem too eager; she let the house-elf welcome him into the house and had him wait for her in the ballroom they used to use for lessons. She added a hint of makeup to her pale face, pulling her blonde hair back into a tight bun. She picked her favourite red velvet robes and walked downstairs to meet her guest.

She saw him sitting at the table, a bag of books nearby, and she felt her body delirious with eagerness to be close to him. He had become quite the handsome man, and it had been a long time since Lucius had even graced her bedsheets with his presence, let alone her pleasure.

Theo was tall, lean, and she was sure beneath his robes hid the body of an athlete. He looked up and smiled warmly at her and she felt her insides melt.

"Mrs Malfoy, thank you so much for this opportunity," Theo said, standing and kissing her cheek, a little closer to her lips than she had expected.

"You're quite welcome," she replied, flustered. "And call me Narcissa, please."

"Narcissa," he said, his voice sounding enchanting to her. She sat down beside him.

"What would you like us to start on?" she asked to distract herself. He leant over to remove a book from his bag, and she checked the title. _Advanced Divination, Year Six. _

The discussion took them a while before Theo said he was ready to start writing something down, and she nodded in approval as he got ready to start his essay. She managed to keep herself from staring as he wrote, but only barely. The scribble of the quill on parchment was the only sound that could be heard in the room, and she couldn't stand it anymore. She called in the house-elf to make them some tea, and she insisted on adding extra sugar. She needed it.

"So, Theo, how has things been at school?" she asked, hoping her voice didn't betray her. It didn't, she was always appearing as the perfect tutor.

"Oh, school is alright I suppose. I've just been thinking more about other things, you know?" he said.

"Like what kind of things?" Narcissa asked.

"Like, girls," Theo admitted with a blush that painted his cheeks a lovely crimson colour.

"Surely, that's normal for a boy your age," she said, and then her insides churned. He sure didn't look like a _boy _to her; he looked like a man, a full-blooded man.

Theo sighed at her reply. "I suppose."

"What's wrong?"

"I've never, you know, but don't tell Draco," he said, adding the last bit quickly. He was clearly ashamed that he had never been sexually active before. It just made her want him all the more.

"Of course not," she smiled. "Strictly between us."

"Good, good," he muttered, absently looking down at the scroll of parchment he had forgotten about during the discussion.

"I suppose that is one of the reasons for the grades dropping?" she attempted.

"Yeah, well, I keep staring at these girls in class, wondering, you know, what they would look like naked," here he paused again, seemingly conflicted about discussing this. "Maybe…"

"Maybe what?" she asked curiously.

"Maybe if I had intercourse, I could focus on class, you know," he said with a shrug.

Narcissa laughed, it was short and strangled. Surely, he couldn't mean what she thought he meant.

"Perhaps I would be motivated to finish this," he said, brandishing the essay in the air. "If I saw a little skin, maybe some breasts?"

"You cheeky—" Narcissa started but stopped. Perhaps this was the opening she had been waiting for all along. She knew she wanted him. It seemed like he wasn't opposed to it.

"Okay, Narcissa," Theo said, grinning broadly now that he had her attention. "I'll finish Divination if I see your breasts and get to touch them."

It was clear she misjudged this one, serves her right for judging a book by its cover. He was using his charm to get his own way, and she was too inclined to agree to his suggestion. He looked too innocent, but Slytherin's always had a motive.

"And the other essays?" she queried, attempting to sound casual, although her heart was racing.

His grin turned wicked. "Well, Narcissa, that reward I will leave for you to decide, but let's just say, I may need a _hand _after fondling those lovely breasts I'm sure you're hiding."

"I see," she replied, pretending to think, and sipping her tea while he watched her eagerly. It was clear he was wondering what she would say, and how far he could push her. "Okay then."

"Okay," Theo replied with a smirk, and then he returned to working, much faster than he had been before. It wasn't more than another half an hour before he had the completed essay for Divination. She shivered, he had done what he said he would, but could she really live up to her end of the bargain?

She stood up without a word, standing close enough for him to reach her, and dropped her robes to her midriff, revealing her breasts beneath a red bra. She had never been very voluptuous, and they were small but perky. She unclipped the bra, letting it slip to the floor, and she could tell he was enthralled.

"Nice _tits_, Narcissa." He grinned and eagerly reached out a hand to cup her right breast in his hand, pinching the nipple. Narcissa groaned, she couldn't help it. "Oh, you like that, do you?"

She tried her best to keep her moans to herself, she had always had very sensitive breasts, and tasting the forbidden fruit, she knew she would want more and more, and wouldn't be satisfied with less. He took her noises as encouragement, and got up, taking her breast into his mouth, tenderly caressing her nipple with his tongue. She groaned, grabbing his hair, and he chuckled.

"Wow," he said, pulling back. "I wasn't aware just how _hot _you were under those robes."

Narcissa felt herself blushing, and she could tell he was aroused.

"Well, we had a deal," she said, trying to brush it off as nothing. She wanted to lift her robes up to cover herself, leaving her bra on the floor.

"No no no," Theo said. "I simply couldn't focus with this." He pointed down at his erection.

"But, we had a deal," she said with a smirk.

"Surely we can think of a much better use of our time?" he asked her, trying to look innocent.

"You lied to me," she realised suddenly. This man was no virgin, he had clearly known just where to touch her.

"Does it matter? It just means I will be better than you thought," he argued logically. Somehow, she couldn't fault the logic, it didn't matter to her one bit, as long as she could feel that tongue again.

So instead of replying, she let her robes fall the rest of the way to the floor, and stepped out of them. Seating herself on Theo's lap, she proceeded to claim his luscious lips in a passionate kiss. The only thing separating them was a thin piece of red lace underwear.

"Oh Nicca," he groaned, and she opened her mouth, letting his tongue slip in between her lips. She was sure she tasted like sweet tea, and he pulled back slowly. His arms held her while they kissed, pressing her naked breasts against his robes. It was clear from the feeling pressed against her that Theo didn't wear underwear, and she found herself to be quite alright with that.

"You taste sweet," he whispered, his smirk turning predatory, and he thrust his hips up beneath her. "I wonder if you will taste as sweet in other places."

"Want to find out?" she asked, turning more direct with each advance of his. She could tell he wanted her, more than any man had ever wanted her, even her own husband. Sure, they had slept together, but that was only because the man wanted an heir to the Malfoy bloodline. This man, this handsome, well-endowed man, by the feel of it, truly _wanted_ her.

He nodded and released her from his arms, letting her lay down on the table. All his parchment and books tossed to the side, and she opened her legs slightly, moving her underwear aside to tease him. He groaned, and took off his robes, revealing his own stark naked body. He crouched down, and began to nibble at her thigh. She moaned, trying to move herself so that his mouth would touch her aching mound.

"Patience, sweet Nicca," he whispered, brushing a finger over her and making her gasp in surprise.

When his mouth reached the prize, her hips bucked, trying to gain friction as he licked and sucked on her clit, then slipped a finger inside her.

"More," Narcissa groaned.

"More?" he smirked.

Narcissa knew he had her right where he wanted her, at his mercy. She was no longer calling the shots, and she was absolutely fine with that. She was practically ready to beg, seeing him ready for her. He slipped off her lacy thong and continued to tease her mercilessly.

"Please," she said, her voice hoarse with desire.

"Please what?" he grinned. "What do you want, gorgeous Nicca?" he asked her.

"Please fuck me," she groaned, moving her legs to circle his waist and to pull him closer to her, making his cock touch her wet entrance. He must have been surprised at her wanton begging, because he smirked wickedly at her, and then pushed forward into her warm heat.

It wasn't long for either of them, and they both ended up out of breath and laying on the table, essays forgotten.

* * *

Time passed, and with each tutoring session his results improved, and oddly enough, that made Narcissa nervous. She didn't want him to stop visiting. After all, it was the best part of her week when she saw him, kissed him, touched him.

She felt a shiver down her spine as she remembered the last time Theo had come over with his essays, he had teased her by taking his time on Care Of Magical Creatures, and pausing to ask questions about knarls and where they originate. He had promised to take her long and hard in her bedroom, and by the time the word was done, she was so ready for him he just managed to slip into her hot wetness.

When he sent her a letter with his most recent school results, she sighed. This was the end of it, after all.

* * *

On Theo's seventeenth birthday, Narcissa heard the doorbell at the Manor, she wasn't sure where Draco or her husband went, but she wasn't particularly concerned about it.

She opened the door, and her pale blue-grey eyes widen in surprise.

"Theo, what in Merlin's name?" she asked, letting him in.

"I needed to see you," he admitted. "I, well, you know," he stuttered and she was shocked to see that he was struggling to find the words.

"Happy birthday," Narcissa said, smiling.

"Nicca, we need to talk," he said. She opened the door curiously, letting him in. He headed straight for their ballroom, where it all started.

"Elf, tea please," she snapped her fingers and the small creature obliged happily. He was always happy to help her.

"Nicca, I thought this between us was all about sex," Theo started, and Narcissa didn't want to hear it, yet she couldn't stop herself from nodding in encouragement.

"Well, I don't want any other _girls_, I want you, because, I've fallen in love with you," he admitted, the last words rushed as if he was worried he wouldn't be able to get them out.

"You, you love me?" Narcissa said, a smile splitting her face, she couldn't believe it.

"I love you, Narcissa," Theo repeated, and he walked over to her and kissed her.


End file.
